


Haikyuu One Shots

by Sugawaraswh0r



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugawaraswh0r/pseuds/Sugawaraswh0r
Summary: A collection of short smutty stories.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe.  
> It’s kinda bad but, I hope you enjoy it somewhat!  
> I didn't really edit afterward but  
> Have fun

Yet again Shoyo had dragged you and the team to someone’s home, to throw a party. Shoyo had the tendency to do this and you yourself had been a victim of his house parties multiple times. The parties never got out of hand but Shoyo never informed the owner of the house that he would be throwing a party there. 

It was around 4 pm and Hinata had rented a party bus to take you, the other managers, and the team to the party location. When you stepped off the bus your mouth dropped in awe, you turned to Shoyo who was typing on his cellphone and tapped him on the shoulder.” Hey Sho?” He looked up from his phone and gave you a big grin “What’s up ….?” You turned your head to the house then back to Shoyo a couple of times and then gestured to the home. “ Sho, whose house is this, and do they know what your plans are?!?!” You asked, scared you would have to clean up his mess again. Shoyo chuckled and placed an arm around your waist. “Oh ….. it’s fine! It’s only Kozume, you remember him right? He’s my sponsor and one of my closest friends! You’ve met him multiple times.” Shoyo said and leaned his head on your shoulder. “Don’t be mad please???” He looked up at you with puppy dog eyes and immediately all the frustration had gone away. You slightly pushed him off of you and rolled your eyes. 

“ Ok Sho but, afterward you and I are cleaning the entire house and taking Kozume out to dinner!” You said in a slightly stern tone Shoyo gave you another huge smile and saluted you “Yes Manager-Kun!!!” Everyone chuckled and patted you on the back. Bokuto came from behind you and hugged you, placing his head on your shoulder. “Hey ….. I don’t have to help clean right?” Bokuto said, pouting, you chuckled, turning your head slightly to look at him. With the most sickly sweet voice you had you said “Oh Bokuto-San you will be doing a lot of the cleaning since you asked, you must want to!” You gave him a smile and pushed him towards Shoyo. “ but but but ….. It’s not even my party.” You turned back to Bokuto “Bo, buddy I love you oh so much but, you’re so messy. Just help clean up and I’ll make you some traditional Italian food again. Ok?” Bokuto smiled and leaped into the air. He ran over to you kissing your cheeks and nodding. 

Suddenly, the large metal gates opened and Kenma Kozume stood leisurely. You have always been a bit intimidated by Kenma, so you usually avoided meeting him. 

Kenma tilted his head in confusion and then his eyes widened in realization. “Shoyo, just tell me next time, please, you can’t keep throwing parties at my house. My cleaning staff has to work overtime afterward.” You snapped your head to Shoyo who held a guilty look. Still, he approached Kenma and embraced him. Kenma rolled his eyes and lazily patted his hand on Shoyo’s back. “Ok ok ok, no more lovey-dovey shit Shoyo. You better clean up this time. I mean it!” Kenma said, with that, he turned to us and signaled for us to come in and follow him. Bokuto, Atsumu, Hinata, and Sakusa pushed in front of the group and started chatting with Kenma. The men looked close and it would make an amazing picture for the team’s social media. You sneakily snapped a photo and turned back to the other managers giving them a goofy thumbs up. The other managers silently chuckled and gave you one back.

It was about an hour later and the team had completely set up Kenna’s house for the party. Since it was Spring it was starting to dark outside. The view of the sunset from Kenma’s backyard was breathtaking, so, you made the team take pictures in front of it. When you all had finished pictures people started to arrive, and the loud music had started. You greeted some of your friends that had come and went to go get a drink. In the kitchen you saw Kenma, avoiding everyone to grab a drink. You walked behind him and called out “Hey Mr.Kenma, are you not going to join the party?” Kenma whipped around, surprised that someone had spoken to him. 

“Uh… Yeah, I’m just going to go check out this new game.” You nodded your head and smiled at him “ Well Mr.Kenma let me know if you want company. I’ll probably get tired of Sho’s antics after a while. Also, I’ll make sure to leave your house spotless tomorrow.” You winked and walked off, not noticing how Kenma stared at your retreating form. 

It was later into the night, the music had seemed to get louder and the home more crowded. You had been pounding shots with Bokuto, but you couldn’t take your alcohol. You were on the brink of being hammered so you decided you should find a place to rest. You walked up the glass stairs and wandered around the second floor of Kenma’s home. You randomly picked a door, opening it. Your eyes widen as you see Kenma and Kuroo Tetsuro in the room. Kenma turned his head back and looked at you, “ oh hey Mr.Kenma sorry! I was looking for a place to rest, I don’t mean to disturb you two.” Kuroo turned back and chuckled at you “Who is- oh Head Manager! How are you?” You smiled at Kuroo “ Hey Mr.Tetsuro, I’m doing fine! I didn’t know you were here. How are you?” Kuroo stood up and ushered you into the room. “Head Manager, I’m great and don’t worry about it. I was just about to go check out the party for a while. Kozume is quiet so you should rest here.” You chuckled and nodded at Kuroo “Mr.Kenma, is that alright with you?” Kenma nodded “Yeah, it’s fine. Also, Head Manager please just call me Kozume.” You nodded “ Well then Kozume please just call me …..!” You said posing, this got a slight chuckle from Kozume. Kuroo looked at you and smiled “Well you two I’m going to go check out the party. I’ll probably be back.” You and Kozume nodded and watched as Kuroo left the room, as the door closed you sat down next to Kozume.

You both sat silently for a while, the sounds of distant music and game controller clicks the only sound in the room. You started to close your eyes when Kozume cursed and slammed his controller down. Your eyes shot open and Kozume whipped around, staring at you with large eyes “Oh shit, I’m so sorry! I just got really involved wi-“ You cut off Kozume’s rambling with laughter. “It’s ok Kozume, I need to stay awake anyway.” You said Kozume pouted a little “ I still wanted to apologize” You stood up walking in front of Kozume, the alcohol was definitely giving you extra confidence. “I swear Kozume it’s perfectly fine; it was cute. Anyways, tell me what has made you so upset” 

You plopped down in between Kozume’s legs and stared up at the large tv screen. “Oh um… It’s just that this part of the game is confusing. I have been trying to get past it for two hours.” Kozume said, messing with his fingers. You tilted your head back to look up at him. “Hm, let me try. I’m a master at confusing things!” Kozume looked hesitant but slowly handed the controller over to you. “Mmmk~ I will totally beat it for you Kozume but, I want a prize, ok?” Kozume slightly smiled and nodded. “ Ok, whatever you want princess.” He said, with that, you started the game. Kozume was right, it was confusing but you've definitely seen the troupe before. “ Hey wait let me see the controller.” Kozume said, “ No sir, I want to get a prize so no help’’ You mumbled out, suddenly you felt Kozume slide behind you and put his hands on yours. He started to guide your movements. You slightly turned your head back “Kozume, I don’t need help.” Kozume focused on the game and raised his eyebrows “ Yeah you were doing amazing but I just want to help you a little bit.” You huffed and turned back to the game, letting Kozume’s slender fingers do the work. 

“ I still better get a prize mister.” Kozume chuckled and placed his head on your shoulder “You most definitely will, princess. let’s focus on the game” he mumbled into your ear. This made you shiver and readjust your legs. Rubbing them together, Kozume continued to play the game, not letting you move an inch. His breath smelled slightly of citrus as did he. Kozume had straightened his posture more, this meant more of his body was on yours. “Oh look …. we are about to win. We just need to make a combo attack.” You looked up at the screen and he was right. After hitting the combo attack you had cleared the level. Kozume cheered, hugging you “Oh…. we did it, good job!” Kozume turned you around and placed his hands on your knees with a wide smile displayed on his face. “Ok Princess, you won, what do you want as a prize?” He asked, looking at you in the eyes. 

You flushed and mumbled out a request “ If you’re comfortable with it I want a... kissonthelipsplease.” Kozume’s eyes widened and he flushed, the tips of his ear turning a bright red color. Kozume nodded and you smiled.``Can I take the lead on this?” You asked, Kozume’s blush got deeper and he nodded. 

You gripped Kozume’s chin with your fingers and pushed your lips against his. His lips were soft and plush, they felt warm against your own. Kozume melted into the kiss, deepening it by pulling you onto his lap, gripping your waist tightly. You pulled away, looking at Kozume deep in the eyes, panting slightly. “hey princess… Let’s do it again I don’t think that was good enough for your prize.” He mumbled, his thumb rubbing small circles on your waist. 

You nodded, about to pull Kozume in again when he pushed his lips onto you. You were stunned for a second but regained your composure, deepening the kiss. Kozume slowly moved his hands and to your back, slipping them under your shirt. His hands slowly massaged up and down your spine. Making you shiver, your hands made it to his hair, combing through it. Kozume growled and pulled you completely flush against himself. He broke off your kiss to start kissing down your neck. You whimpered at the warm feeling and you suddenly felt the need for friction between the two of you. So, you ground into him, you could feel him straining against his sweatpants. Kozume suddenly licked up the side of your neck and then kissed the tip of your ear. You pressed yourself further in his lap, slightly rocking your hips back and forth. Kozume’s finger hit the band of your bra, he kissed your ear a couple of times “Princess can I?” You whispered a small yes and buried your head into Kozume’s neck.

Kozume wasted no time taking off your bra, thankfully you were wearing a strapless bra, so it fell into your lap. Kozume pulled back and pulled off his shirt showing off his slender build. He wasn’t scrawny but wasn't excessively built. He had smooth slightly defined muscles, and it fit him perfectly. Kozume looked at you giving you a silly grin “Just to be fair, you know.” You giggled softly and leaned your head back into his. Kenma returned this and brought his arms around your torso to continue to touch the length of your spine. Your lips clashed together, the moment was perfect. You still slightly rock your hips into Kozume. Kozume started to slightly scratch up and down your back, making you shiver.

“Kozume” You whimpered, this made him flinch, Kozume moved his hand under your chin pushing it up with two fingers. “Princess, can you look at me please?” He asked, you opened your eyes and stared into his. “Can we do more or do you want to stay like this?’’ He whispered, staring into your eyes. You flushed and whispered, “We can do more.” Kozume smiled “Ok let’s try something. Princess can you stand up for me?” you stood up and Kozume followed. He grabbed you by the hand and pulled you into a separate room connected to the original one. This room was painted a dark gray and had a large bed against the wall. Above the bed was a large mirror, you gasped and flushed at the sight of it. Kozume turned back and smirked at you” You’ll love it princess I swear. Now, can you lay down on the bed?’’ You laid on the bed staring up at your reflection, Kozume climbed on top of you and slowly kissed your lips, then your neck, then your collarbones. “ Princess I’m going to undress you ok?” Kozume said kissing your cheek, you nodded covering your face.

You watched through your fingers as Kozume pulled off your pants and underwear. He looked back up at you and chuckled, he kissed your belly button, kissing his way up your shirt, while slowly pushing it up. He grabbed your hands and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. He threw it to the side and then slipped off his sweatpants and boxers. His mouth latched onto your breast, rolling his tongue around the tip, he did the same to the other side then rolled his fingers on your nipples kissing down your body. 

He kissed your pelvic bone then trailed right above your clit. He kissed the area then brought his face in between your thighs. He brought your legs to rest on his shoulders. He then kissed your thighs, his eyes dropped from yours and he whimpered out “Oh princess, you are so wet for me? How are you so wet baby? Fuck, thank you, Lord.” He suddenly latched his lips on your clit, making you buck your hips. Kozume groaned, sending vibrations to your clit, you bucked your hips again and Kozume tightly gripped your hips. He let go of you, a quiet pop being heard,” Oh princess please stay still for me ok?” He said this then latched back onto your clit circling it. Kozume brought one of his hands and pressed down on your pelvic bone, turning his attention to your throbbing hole. (ick:p) 

You were a mess, your hands covering your mouth. You had your eyes clamped shut, Kozume noticed this and growled into your slit. “Princess look at yourself right now.” You shakily opened your eyes and looked up at the mirror, you could see how your legs wrapped around Kozume's back, your toes curled. Kozume put his thumb on your clit, making you grip his head, pulling him closer. Kozume slowly brought down his other hand and inserted one of his fingers into you. You whimpered, Kozume thrust his finger in and out of you, his tongue focused on licking and sucking on your clit. He looked up at your shaking body and quickly pulled out his finger, sticking his tongue in to replace it. You whined at the loss but, suddenly two of Kozume's fingers entered you, they were slightly intertwined. You gasped and let out a silent cry, lifting your hips. You began to grind into Kozume’s fingers, he hummed pumping his fingers deeper and faster. You felt a wave of bliss roll over you, “Kozume, Kozume I’m about to.” You gasped out “ I know princess just let it out, cum pretty for me baby, I know you can.” He chanted, Kenma titled his fingers upwards and pressed your spot and with that, you let go.

Screaming out Kozume’s name you squirted into his mouth.” He was chanting ‘’good girl’’ until your orgasm ran its course. Kozume pulled his head from your thighs and started to stroke his dick, he stared down at your twitching form. You finally noticed the lack of warmth and looked down at Kozume, he smiled at you “let me go get a towel for you, just let me finish.” You furrowed your brow and sat up, moving over to Kozume you pushed his back to the headboard. You kissed him and dropped your head down to his dick, it was twitching and pre-cum was trailing down it. You licked it and went to put it in your mouth when Kozume stopped you. 

“Princess as much as I would love to bury myself in that throat of yours, I want you to ride me. I need to be inside of that hot little cunt of yours. Is that alright?’’ You nodded and Kozume opened his drawer, pulling out a condom. He quickly opened the package and rolled it onto himself. Kozume looked up at you and opened his arms,” Come here princess” he whined. You crawled over to him and threw your leg over his. You grabbed Kozume’s dick in your hand and guided it to your slit. You slowly lowered yourself on Kozume, he filled you up perfectly. You were still for a second to get used to his size. Kozume had his head buried in your shoulder panting at how tight and hot you were around him. 

“Princess fuck” he groaned, this gave you some confidence, so you started to ride Kozume, your head tilted back and you stared at both of your forms. Kozume had his hands around your waist, he was groaning, he titled his head to face your neck and started to kiss your neck, leaving dark marks up and down both sides. Kozume was groaning, while you were whimpering, you started to get sore and the rolling of your hips into Kozume got sloppy he noticed, and gripped your hips tightly thrusting up into you, he was going at the perfect pace. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tilted your head down to kiss him. Your lips tangled together and the mood was perfect. The muffled music in the background and the sound of your muffled moans, Kozume’s groans, were the only things needed. You felt yourself about to reach another orgasm, you tightened around Kozume and gripped his hair in fists. 

You pulled back from the kiss and panted closing your eyes. “Kozume, I’m going to cum.” You whimpered, “Me too princess, just keep doing what you are doing, please please, please. You’re so tight around me.” Kenma whispered into your neck. You both started to thrust into each other, you tightened around Kozume, he growled, biting your shoulder. You finally felt another wave of bliss roll over you. Kozume felt you throbbing and tightening around him. He kissed your ear and quietly chanted please over and over. You climaxed and as your body twitched Kozume thrust up into you, finally he called out your name, filling up the condom. You both sat there panting trying to catch your breaths. Kozume kissed your cheeks, forehead, nose, and then finally your lips. He mumbled a thank you as he kissed you. You kissed back and then dropped your head into his shoulder still out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you like it?  
> Let me know in the comments  
> Follow me on Twitter and Tiktok @aoneswif3


	2. Daichi and Oikawa

Daichi Sawamura  
It’s the day before halloween and you excitedly check your doorstep for the cosplay. The big brown package sat on your doorstep, you quickly grab the package and hide it away. It was now later that day, you and Daichi were sitting outside on your back porch just enjoying the night sky and the warmth of the fire pit. You look at Daichi and stand up “Hey hon, I’m going to go grab something, I’ll be right back.” Daichi looked up from his phone and hummed in agreement. You walk into your house and finally open the package. You try to quickly throw on the cosplay. You look at yourself and the mirror and do a few quick poses, you then rush back outside. Daichi had his eyes closed humming a random song. You took this opportunity to hype yourself up. You take a deep breath and let it out, then call out “Hey Sawamura…” Daichi’s eyes shoot open and he looks over at you. His eyes widen as he realizes what you’re wearing and scrabbles up from his set. “Sa, what do you think?” you said twirling.Daichi takes a couple steps towards you “Baby… I’m- I’m truly at a lost for words you look- fuck-I can’t even fucking explain how amazing you look to me right now.” Daichi says, stepping closer to you, to grasp you by the waist. You giggle at his flushed face and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Baby, right now I need way more than a kiss on the cheek…” Daichi growls as he pulls you into him completely, crashing his lips on yours. You gasp at how sudden it was and Daich shoves his tongue into your mouth. You chuckle into the kiss and bring your hand up to cup Daichi’s face. He melted into your hand and then whispered “jump.” You comply and jump up, Dachi catching your legs and you quickly wrap them around his waist. He carries you into your home and up the stairs, finally walking into your bedroom laying you down. Daichi lifted himself up and stared down at you, suddenly he pulled down your bodysuit. Daichi looked down at you, his eyes greedily taking in your figure. “Sawamura, please don’t keep me waiting.” You whined, slowly bringing your hand up to grip his arm. With that one moment, Daichi’s rationality snapped. He began to kiss and bite your stomach, your hips and upper thighs. His rough hands trailed up your waist and he grips your breasts, kneading them. Daichi brings his head right in front of your heat. His ragged breath wavering over your clit, at this you shudder. You look down at Daichi to find him staring up at you, a fire behind his eyes. You give him a soft smile and bring your hand down to his shoulder. Daichi takes his hand off of your breasts and takes your hands, placing them on top of his head. He looks up at you once more, giving you a devious grin. Suddenly, his soft lips and warm tongue are circling your clit, he flicks his tongue trailing it up and down your heat. He blows slightly on your heat and then pushes his tongue into you. Swirling it around, the tip of his nose every now and then grazing your clit. Daichi brings his hand down and pushes one finger in, making you gasp. You let out moans and airy whimpers as he continues to devour you. Your hand tightens on his hair and you slightly buck your hips. Daichi chuckles, sending vibrations in your core. You start to feel that familiar feeling and tighten your grasp even more on Daichi’s hair. You clench around his finger, signaling to him you were close. Daichi quickly adds one more finger curling them up and down . The sensation made your hips buck wildly, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure over-taking your body. You finish, Daichi taking all of it in his mouth. Your breath starts to stabilize and you feel Daichi lift up your hips sliding himself under them. You sit up, wrapping your arms around his upper back. Daichi lines himself up with your entrance and without much warning he slams himself into you. His thrusts were wild and you could help but, to dig your nails into his back. Daichi groaned and buried his face into your shoulder, biting down hard. You cry out Daichi’s name. This encouraged him to go harder. Your eyes rolled back into your head, Daichi suddenly changed your position, to gain better access. He pounded himself harder into you. “Sawamura, Sawamura, please- oh god-” you whined out. Daichi looked at you and pressed his lips into your collarbone and neck. He began leaving marks, he thrusts never letting up. Again, the familiar feeling of release washed over you. “Sawamura, I’m going to-” You cry out “ I know, I know Princess, I need you to hold it. You're so good for me, you're so tight on me princess. Please be good for me and hold.” Daichi mumbled into your ear. “ Sawamura I can't, I can’t!” You gasp, your hands frantically scratching his back. Daichi groaned “Baby, I know you can hold it, only just a little more, ok?” You nodded biting your lip, the sensation of pleasure made tears come to your eyes. You clenched your warmth around Daichi’s length and he whimpered out your name. His thrusts began to become slobbly, the speed of them never changed. “ Baby, Baby- I’m about to cum. Can I cum in you, please princess, let me fill you up so full.” Daichi whimpered out “Sawamura please, please” You cry out, Daichi’s thrusts becoming slow and deep. After a couple of thrusts he buried himself deep within you and finally came. The hot liquid began to fill you up, as you climaxed around Daichi’s length. Daichi thrusted sloppily into you and then stopped. He leaned back and began to catch his breath “You really liked the costume,huh?” You teased him, he chuckled and nodded. You started to sit up, until Daichi pulled you into himself and flipped over. You look down surprisingly at him. “Sawamura you’re still-”Daichi stopped you “shh baby, I know, I know, let’s just stay here a bit.” You giggled and laid your head down on his chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. It quickly lured you to sleep, Daichi looked down at you. He looked at your sleeping form and repeatedly kissed the top of your head as he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.  
word count:1098  
Oikawa Tooru  
You had finally got home, you were exhausted and sexually frustrated. Oikawa had been sending you pictures all-day, it was weight training today. The pictures had started off as usual, like the ones he takes everyday to send to you but, today they got heated. The first picture was him in his workout clothes and a couple of him sweating after that. It got later in the day and you were in a meeting and your phone buzzed in your pocket. The company that was pitching to you was having technical difficulties so you took out your phone and opened the text. Oikawa had sent you a picture of him in the shower, his whole body was on display, contradicting the picture, Oikawa had a huge smile on his face. You quickly turned off your phone, only to get 5 messages in a row. You again open them up, they were all the different stages of Oikawa jacking off. The last text read *How you enjoyed it. Also, I know your face is red. You better hide that* You shook your head and sent a reply * Ok… Two can play this game.* You turned off your phone and got through the rest of the day, your mind completely filled with the pictures of Oikawa. You shut your front door and walked up the stairs to your bedroom. There Oikawa was, laying on the bed reading a book. He tilted his head up when he noticed you and got up to give you a kiss. You dodged his kiss and walked straight into the bathroom starting the shower water. You checked to see if the water had heated up and then you stripped. Oikawa had stepped into the bathroom after and wrapped his arms around your frame. You could feel his erection on your backside. “Oh baby… Are we doing it in the shower today? I’m so excited.” You turned around to face him and stepped out of his grip, “Definitely not Tooru. I’m taking a shower. Alone.” You said and stepped into the shower closing the glass door behind you. “Baby~ whyyyyy?” Oikawa whined, you didn’t answer and began to wash yourself. Oikawa pouted and sat down on the toilet. “Well, I’m not leaving until I get what I want!” Oikawa called out childishly , you shrugged your shoulders and continued to clean yourself. You finally got to your pussy, and slowly you turned around to stare down at Oikawa and began to slowly massage yourself. Oikawa’s eyes widened “Wait, wait, wait this isn’t fair! Baby don’t tease me please!” You ignored his cries and continued to massage yourself, you slowly inserted one finger into yourself and let out a whimper. “ Baby, baby please don’t! Don’t tease me like this, you’re making me so hard, it hurts baby. Please let me fuck you” You continued to ignore Oikawa and added a second finger and began pounding away at yourself. You let all the moans, gasps and whimpers fall past your lips as you stared Oikawa straight in the eyes. You felt yourself about to climax and added one more finger. You let the sensation overcome you and you finished, like nothing happened you finished cleaning yourself and stepped out of the shower, patting yourself dry. Oikawa pressed himself against you, his length throbbing and twitching. You pushed Oikawa off of you and walked into your bedroom laying on the bed. You pulled the covers over yourself and turned back to Oikawa”Goodnight, Sugarbear.” You turned back over trying to hold in your laughter. You heard rustling in the background and then felt Oikawa slip in the bed . He crawled under the covers and then wrapped your legs around his neck. Suddenly, he picked you up and changed the positions. You were now straddling Oikawa's face. You try to lift yourself up but, Oikawa latches his arms around your legs. “You are not going anywhere baby” he mumbled. Out of nowhere Oikawa stuck his tongue inside of you, swirling it around. You let out a whimper and tried to not buck your hips. “Baby, grind into my face, do it please. I want to taste you more.” Oikawa growled into your warmth. You start to slowly grind into his face, Oikawa’s tongue working its magic on your warmth. You and Oikawa were moaning, groaning and whimpering. Every sound Oikawa made vibrating your core. You felt the sensation of having to pee come over you and you started to struggle to get up. “ Tooru, Tooru baby I am about to pee! Let me go to the bathroom.” You cry, Oikawa looks up at you and raises his eyebrow. Signally that he wasn’t gonna let up anytime soon. Then the sensation was too much, you tried to hold it in but, ultimately you squirted into Oikawa’s mouth. You both looked at each other with surprise. “Did you just-” You covered Oikawa's mouth, he chuckled and licked your hand. You try to pull it away, but he grabs it and licks in between your fingers. You blush, Oikawa lifts you off of his face and then flips you over so your ass is facing upwards. “Baby, since you didn’t let me fuck you ealrier, you’re going to make it up right now, with my tight little pussy.” You flushed as you felt Oikawa’s tip pressed against your heat. “Let’s count baby! One.” He let out a groan “Two- shit! Three…” He hisses “Four… Ah! Five, six.” He grips your hips tighter “Seven, Eight, Nine, only a inch more baby…” Oikawa whimpers. “And ten! It’s all in baby. Do you feel me up here” He says patting your stomach. You were moaning and trying to buck back your hips to get some friction. Oikawa takes this as a clue to start pounding into you. He thrusted deep and hard, his pace was kept steady. He ran his hand through his hair and then placed it back on our hip. Oikawa starts to kiss your back and bite the nape of your neck, leaving a dark mark on it. You cried out, and felt yourself coming to another climate. You patted Oikawa’s arm frantically “Tooru! Tooru, I’m going to cum again!’’ You screamed, Oikawa pounded you harder as you began to clinch around him. “Cum bab, cum for me right now.” Oikawa called out, with that you came. Cummng hard, “ oh baby don’t stop. Don’t stop cumming on my dick, please it feels amazing.” You ride your organism and Oikawa continually thrusts into you. After a while Oikawa, thrusts as deep as possible and cums inside of you. He pulls out and flops on the bed next to you. He turns his head over and stares at your satisfied face. You twitch every now and then, tears still running down your face. “Baby…” Oikawa whimpers “Yes Tooru, you breathe out” You turn your head to look at him, “Your pretty expression has me hard again.  
word count:1161


	3. Iwazumi + Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoy. It kinda short but, I enjoyed writing it!

Iwaizumi + Mirror  
Your boyfriend Hajime was late again for your annual movie night. You were upset because it was the fourth time in a row he’s been late. You had spammed his phone with texts asking when he was coming home and to just forget movie night. He didn’t respond but he read all the texts. This pissed you off ten times more. The reason you were especially angry this time was you wanted to surprise Hajime. You noticed he had especially stressed out with the international training tournament quickly approaching. So, being the amazing partner you were, you went out and bought the sexiest lingerie you could find to help him release some frustration. It was already 11 at night and Hajime was supposed to be home 3 hours ago. You stood up from the couch and walked into your room. You left the door open because there was no one home. You walked in front of your full length mirror. You had on a sugar baby robe as Hajime had lovingly referred to it. It was a deep red and blended perfectly into your skin tone. You posed a couple times in front of the mirror. Then you had an amazing idea. You quickly untied the robe and let it slide down to your shoulders, the body sheen you had rubbed in earlier shone in the low light of your bedroom. You grab your cell phone and switch on the camera. You positioned yourself in front of your mirror. Slightly out turned your torso, with your feet pointed inwards. You held the phone to the side of your face with both hands and tilted your head and pout forming on your face. You took the photo, afterwards you sat down on your bed giggling. You sent the picture along with a simple text saying “ you missed out baby 😞” to Hajime. Then turned off your notifications from him. You felt satisfied with your revenge and decided it was time to have a solo dance party. You grabbed your AirPods, popped them into your ears and threw on a sexy dance playlist. You closed your eyes, swayed your hips to the beat, your hands above your head. You continued this for a couple songs, then a song you disliked came on and your eyes popped open. You twirled around to change and stopped in your tracks. There in your doorway was a sweaty red faced Hajime. He looked feral. You quickly stepped over to the bed and put your AirPods away. You never broke eye contact with Hajime. You tied up your robe and moved in front of the bed, crossing your arms. “Can I help you Iwazumi?” You spat, Hajime absolutely hated when you called him by his last name. He growled, stepping out of his shoes. “Iwazumi, did you seriously wear shoes in our house! I’m going to have to go clean the floors now!” You exclaimed and started to walk past Hajime. Without a second beat, Hajime pushes you up against the mirror. He had one of his hands gripping your wrists while the other was working on unbuckling his pants. He pulled the belt off of his hips and then used it to trap your wrists together. “Hajime Iwazumi! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Hajime looks down at you, a scowl present on his face “y/n. Just shut up” he growls out. You feel all the anger you have been holding in, start to bubble up and you screech, temporarily halting Hajime movements. He raises his eyebrow and lowers himself to your eye level. You both stare deeply into each other’s eyes. “ Now y/n you are going to shut the fuck up. And I am going to fuck you into this mirror until you can’t walk on your own. Ok baby?” Hajime asks, caressing your face. You flush and try to turn your head away from Hajime’s intense gaze. This makes Hajime growl and force your head to face him again. “ I. said. Ok. Baby?” Hajime says placing his thumb on your lips.the roughness of his thumb rubbed against your lips. You nodded and Hajime gave you an irritated look. “Use your words baby.” A whispered yes escaped your lips and Hajime smiled at you, the feral look in his eyes growing even more intense than before. Hajime pushed you to your knees slowly and unbuttoned his black slacks. Pushing them down along with his boxers. His dick popped up and stood swollen in front of your face. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip and Hajime gripped his dick and spit on it. Smearing it on the length of his dick. He groaned and tilted his head upwards, he quickly pressed his cock on your lips rubbing the tip along the opening of them. Hajime looked down at you”open” he said softly. You did as he asked and opened your mouth. This made Hajime chuckle and make a comment about how good you were. Hajime slowly guided his cock into your mouth. Not stopping until he hit your throat. You had him up to the hilt in your mouth. You slightly gagged, making your throat tighten around Hajime’s dick. He groaned and grabbed your head. He rubbed your scalp “I’m going to fuck your pretty little mouth and you’re going to take all of it ok?” he groaned. With that Hajime started to thrust in and out of your mouth. Each thrust hitting your throat, you moaned on his dick. He groaned and rubbed the top of your head.   
Suddenly Hajime stopped and pulled himself out of your mouth. He pulled you up and threw off your robe. He untied your wrists and pulled off your underwear. He pressed your face into the mirror and you placed your hands on the mirror. You ground yourself onto Hajime. Hajime growled and pressed his thumb against your clit. “Oh sweetheart you this wet from sucking my dick. You’re such a little whore” You whimpered and rubbed against Hajime’s thumb for friction. “Please Hajime'' you cried out, Hajime rubbed his cock against your entrance. “ What exactly do you want, baby?” Hajime chuckled “Hajime I need you to fuck me. Please please please hurry up.” You cooed “Well shit if you say it so nicely I’ll do what you asked.” Without any warning Hajime slammed into you. He gripped your hips and continued to thrust into you. “Look in the mirror. Look how fucking pretty you look right now.” Your gazed turns upwards toward your reflection. There were tears running down your face, drool running out of your parted lips. A satisfied look was on your face. “ Oh you like looking at yourself you tighten up around me baby. You're such a good slut I swear. Your hole is built for my dick!” Iwazumi groans out, your moans begin to become silent screams. “Hajime I am about to cum!” You whimpered. Hajime groaned and pulled out of you, you whimpered and started crying “ Why’d you do that Hajime, I was so close.” Hajime kissed you and whispered into your ear “ I just want my baby to ride me. Can you do that'' You nodded and Hajime sat down, sweat dripped down his torso. You straddled Hajime and guided his cock into you. You settled on his dick and then wrapped your arms around Hajime’s neck, using them as support. You began to bounce up and down, every time letting Hajime hit the deepest part of you. You were a mess and tilted you head back, gasping for air. Hajime gripped your waist, trailing his hands up and down it. “Baby you are doing so good. You really tightened up, you like riding me huh?” You nodded your head and placed your head in the crook of Hajime’s neck. Hajime brought one of his hands to caress the nape of your neck. All while he whispered sweet encouragement into your ear.  
You felt pressure start to build up in your pelvic area, it was familiar. You started to slam yourself into Hajime, his grip tightening on your waist. You looked down at him”Me too baby me too. Just keep doing it like that.” You feel the pressure build up, and finally you screamed, finishing on top of Hajime. You slowly continued to ride him and Hajime kissed you while pumping ropes of his cum inside of you. You both were out of breath and staring deeply into each other’s eyes. “ I won’t miss movie night again baby, I promise” Hajime says kissing all over your face. You nodded and closed your eyes. “ You better not Hajime” You both bursted out into laughter and hugged each other closed. Hajime let go of you and started to stand up, quickly moving his hands under your ass to support your weight. He walked you both into the shower and turned on the water. “Hey Baby?” Hajime asked, you hummed “ I love you. So much, you are my everything.” You smiled at Hajime “I love you too Hajime.” You smiled into his shoulder and placed a kiss onto it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter and Tiktok @/aoneswif3


	4. Kageyama + Secretary (Msub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU I like to head cannon Kageyama with shoulder length hair and a undercut.

Kageyama + Secretary Msub  
“Miss X, the volleyball commission is on line 3. Mr.Kuroo is requesting to speak to you directly.” Your secretary Tobio Kageyama says , you look up from your paperwork and slightly check out Tobio’s outfit of the day. He had on a little pink button up shirt with a sleek black suit jacket and slim fitting black slacks to match. His black shoes shone in the light pouring from the glass windows behind you. He looked good, his hair was styled in a slick back top bun. His undercut was trimmed nicely. You snapped back to your cute Secretary who was looking through the files in his hands. He tongue slightly stuck out of his mouth to help his focus . You had to hold back a chuckle so you let out a cough. Tobio looked up at you “Are you already Miss X?” He asked him eyebrow creasing. You nodded and held your hand out for the file he was looking for you. Tobio took the queue and briefly walked over to your desk. He places the file in your hand and straightens his posture. You smiled and thanked him. After quickly looking over the file you picked up the phone and heard the familiar voice of Kuroo Tetsuro, your best friend and the volleyball commissioner for all of Japan. He greeted you frantically and started to rant about an issue that the league was having. You rolled your eyes and muted Tetsuro. You looked up at Tobio ``Thanks for your help today sugar. It’s almost 4pm you should hurry to practice.” Tobio’s face flushed at the endearing nickname but, he nodded and walked out of the room. Giving a curt goodbye once he reached the door, you sent him a half way and unmuted your phone call, that was sure to be stressful for you. For the past 3 hours you and Tetsuro had been trying to figure out where some of the funds for the Black Jackals went. They were missing around $10,000USD of their team funds. “ Tetsuro I swear to god who the hell hired that good for nothing manager and who allowed him access to the fucking funds?! You go get him, bring him to my office now!” You were so pissed, Tetsuro protested a bit but ultimately hung up to go find the manager. You sighed and threw a pen against the door. You placed your hands on your heads and mumbled curses. Suddenly a knock came from the door. You looked up confused, looking at the clock it displayed 7:20pm. Shaking off your confusion you told whoever was at the door to come in. Tobio walked in and a concerned look etched on his face. You sighed and gave a sarcastic laugh “Hello Kageyama, how much did you hear?” You asked harshly, this made Tobio flinch. “Only you telling Mr.Kuroo to bring the manager here.” He said, his hands clenching around his suit jacket. You rolled your eyes and gestured for him to sit down. He slightly hesitated but, ended up sitting down, you grabbed your notes and tossed them over to Tobio.  
He picked them up and scanned them, his mouth dropping. He quickly fixed his expression and set the notes down. “Miss X, I could contact Shoyo Hinata to find the manager's location?” He suggested, you shook your head”It’s alright,that bastard is in a company car, Tetsuro has his location.” You responded briefly patting Tobio’s hand, his face flushed and he quickly pulled it to his lap. “Sorry, but why are you back? Did practice finish early?” You ask, Tobio nods “ Well then since you’re here, tell me about it. I need something to cheer me up” You say sending Tobio a big smile, his flushed cheeks turned darker and he nods again. Tobio begins telling you about practice, his eyes lighting up when talks about his teammates' new accomplishments. He finishes his rant and looks over at you, a small playful smile displayed on your lips. “Oh my, I’m sorry! I was ranting too much.” Tobio says blushing, you let out a laugh and shake your head “ No No Tobio you’re completely fine! I love hearing about your passions. The look on your face when you speak of them is so refreshing.” You gather yourself, looking at Tobio who was extremely flustered. Your eyes widen “ Oh I apologize I went over the line. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” You say with an apologetic look. “No! That’s not what it is.” Tobio says his face is down turned. “Oh... Then are you ok?” You ask, crossing your legs. “I’m- um I’m not ok... Miss X you- you, shit this is really unprofessional. Ok, fuck it, Miss X when you smile at me like that it makes me want to do things to do?”Tobio says shyly. Your eyebrow raises and you uncross your legs, crossing them to the other side. “Oh what exactly do you want to do?” You asked in a low tone a smirk played on your lips. “Um well- I want to completely submit myself to you. Let you use me in any way you please.” He murmurs “ Well then, if you feel comfortable. Prove it right now.” You state, Tobio looked up at you and panicked “Are you sure?!?!” He asks, you nod and signal for him to come over to you. He complies and stands in-front of you, “ Take off everything besides your underwear pants and socks, ok honey?”  
“Yes miss X” Tobio stripped quickly, once he finished he was left in tight black briefs, black sock garters and lower calf length black socks. You saw his lean figure shivering against the cool room air. His skin was smooth and even, he had long legs and arms. You stood up and removed your underwear. Swinging it around your finger, Tobio licked his lips. “ Oh so the baby boy wants these in his mouth huh?” Tobio frantically nods and slightly opens his mouth. Your core twitched in excited at the desperate look on his face. You slowly walked over and shoved your lacy underwear into Tobio’s mouth. He whimpered, you chuckled at him. Then you picked up his clothes placing them in your desk drawer. You pulled out a spare tie,walking back over to Tobio. You looked into his eyes and caressed his chin. “Can I put this over your eyes Sugar?” You asked softly, Tobio nodded and bent his knees slightly. You walked around to his backside and slowly tied the tie over his eyes.” Good Boy” you cooed, Tobio whimpered and rubbed his thighs against each other. You looked over his shoulder and saw that he was already hard. You chuckled and kissed his ear ” Say black if you want to stop.” You pulled your underwear from Tobio’s mouth which resulted in a whimper “Yes Miss X, please allow me to keep those in my mouth. You taste so good please Miss X” Tobio cried, you felt your entire body jolt. “Since you asked so nicely”  
You shoved your underwear back into Tobio’s mouth, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned. You shivered at his obedience, you walked around him. Making sure your heels clacked against the laminate tile floor. Tobio’s head tried to floor your movements but you took off your heels, placing them in the same drawer as Tobio’s clothes. You walked back over to Tobio and trailed your fingernail down the side of his torso. His body contorted to the touch, writhing and wriggling. His nipples became erect and his duck twitched in his briefs. You continued similar touches around the entirety of his torso, his reaction each time making you more excited than before. You stood in front Tobio, you hand caressing his chest, lingering whenever a finger would graze his nipples. He let out muffled whimpers, you were finally at your breaking point. You stood on your tippy toes and whispered in Tobio’s ear. “Let me see your hand” You kissed his ear and his body shivered. He stuck his hand out and you took it, pulling him in front of your chair. You sat him down on your chair after pulling his briefs off. “Keep being my good boy ok Tobio.” You called, Tobio shivered and nodded. You got on your knees and took Tobio’s erect dick in your hand, it was bigger and thinner than you expected. It was perfect, you trailed your pointer finger up and down the length. Kageyama whimpered,you pulled the underwear from his mouth. “ I want to hear you fully, don’t hold back your moans Tobio” you cooed. “ Yes Miss X'' he whimpered back, you smirked then stuck out your tongue. You licked in spirals around the length of Tobio’s cock, his soft whimpers and moans beginning heard in the background. After doing that for a while you took the full length of his cock in your mouth. You circled your tongue the hilt before coming back up repeating what you did to the head. You repeated this until you started to deep throat his dick. Tobio’s moans and airy gasps filled the room with sound. The sound of the air conditioner was barely heard at this point. Tobio starts whimpering loudly “Miss X, I’m so close can I cum please.” He begged, you lifted your mouth from him, “since it’s your first time with me. I will allow you.” Tobio cooed thank you over and over again. You continued to suck his dick, until you felt Tobio twitch you halted your movements at the same time as Tobio shot ropes of cum down your throat. You took him out of your mouth and coughed, you rubbed the running mascara from under your eyes. You stood up and removed the blindfold from Tobio’s eyes. He had tears built up in his eyes. You smiled and caressed his face. You were about to speak when a bang came at your door. You and Tobio panicked “Get under the desk quickly .” Tobio nodded and complied. You sat down at your desk and fixed your appearance. You said ‘come in’ in a harsh tone. In walked Testsuro and the MSBY manager trailed behind. A sadist smile overcame you face. “Oh you two, please sit down...” you cooed. You propped your elbows up on your desk and laid your head into your head, straightening your posture. “Hello Manager Hyung how are you today?” You asked, tilting your head to the side. “ Hello Miss X, I-I’m fine.. how are you.” Your smile dropped and a scowl overcame your face, at this moment you felt Tobio’s hand circle your waist. You shook your hips, but suddenly felt a mouth on your pussy. Tobio twirled his tongue around your wetness. His tongues circled your clit. Then he plunged two fingers inside of your pussy. You Shivered trying to hold your composure. “ Well Manager Hyung, I was having an amazing easy day until my partner Mr.Kuroo checked the financial records for the Black Jackals...” While Tobio continued his torture of your clit, the man's face dropped. He quickly turned it into a look of confusion and opened his mouth to start speaking when Tetsuro interrupted him “Manager, don’t try to come up with a stupid ass excuse, we have programs to track where our money goes. We know every transfer, deposit, and transaction. And funnily 100,000 USD of the Black Jackals funds appeared in a separate account. And you know who we found owns that account.... Yeah you. So, you know what I’ll let Miss X finish telling you about your punishment. Y/N go ahead” You had closed your eyes to stop the tears from flowing and had slightly bit your lip. You felt the heavy pressure of an organism starting to build up. So, you kicked Tobio’s back slightly. You snapped out of your pleasure filled state and stared deeply into the Manager’s eyes. “ Well Manager Hyung, We have already contacted our lawyers, the head coach and owner of Black Jackals. They all agreed to sue you for the money back and any damages or losses caused because of your greed-“ you gasped climaxing into Tobio’s mouth, his tongue lapping up every drop to come out of your pussy. “y/n? You ok?” You looked over at Tetsuro and nodded “So, you’re fired and you should find legal representation in the next week. Also, the police are waiting outside to put you under house arrest, for embezzlement. I hope that 100,000 was worth it.” You sat back in your chair as you said this, Tobio laid his head on your thigh, breathing heavily. Tetsuro busted out in laughter and stood up. The manager was too shocked to say anything, Tetsuro gripped him by his collar and dragged him out of the room. Tetsuro turned back to you and smirked “ Bye bye Y/N, tell Tobio not to do that while we’re in a meeting again” he chuckled and slammed the door behind him. You busted out laughing and rolled your chair back so Tobio could stand up. “Alright sugar let’s stop for today. Next time we can go to my home alright?” Tobio who was pulling on his clothes shyly responded ‘yes’. He finished changing back into his clothes and turned to you. You smiled at him and walked over, you kissed him slipping your tongue in his mouth suddenly. You let your tongue explode his mouth making him moan. You smirked and pulled away, slipping your underwear into Tobio’s hands. “Alright sugar I will see you tomorrow at 8 am ok?” You pecked his cheek and sat back down at the desks ``Goodbye Miss X, thank you.” Tobio said, dreamily. He swayed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter and Tiktok @/aoneswif3


End file.
